


As long as there's hope

by Oncer993



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charming isn't dead, F/M, Gen, Snow and baby Emma escaped safely, Snowing - Freeform, Two could fit in the wardrobe, charming family - Freeform, pilot AU, protective Papa Charming, some sad feels, with a dose of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: Snow gives birth just as Regina enacts her curse. Charming fights to make sure his family gets away safely.





	

The birth of a child was supposed to be a celebrated event. A joyful time in which the whole kingdom could partake in. Initially, it was. Snow and Charming were met with smiles and congratulations.

They were over the moon with what the future had in store for them, that was until Regina announced her curse.

They thought she was bluffing. They hoped they could fight it. Alas, it was indeed happening, it was real and their only hope came in the form of an enchanted wardrobe. Of course, all magic came with a price. In this case, it could only carry two.

The Charming’s practically held their breath, hoping that each day would be the day that Gepetto finished the wardrobe and they could get started with their plans.

Unfortunately, their time and luck had run out.

“Charming,” Snow called out in panic as she felt the gush between her legs.

It was time; Emma was coming and she couldn’t have picked a worse time to make her entrance.

“Snow,” David quickly crossed the room to join her at her side.

He took in the worried look on his wife’s face and tried his best to soothe her. He kissed her forehead and placed a hand behind her back as he guided her towards their bedroom.

“It’s going to be okay.”

Snow wanted nothing more than to believe him. For once in her life, she felt utterly hopeless and if she could, she’d allow the feeling to swallow her. She didn’t have the luxury though; she had to focus on getting ready to deliver their child. The child that shouldn’t be coming so soon.

Was it the stress of the Evil Queen’s curse and her worry over it?

All thoughts vanished from her mind as she felt her first contraction.

“Ahh!” She screamed out, crushing Charming’s hand in the process.

He took it in stride. Whispering words of encouragement into her ear as Doc finally joined them in the room.

“I can’t,” She shook her head defiantly, “I can’t have this baby, not now. Oh God, not now.”

“Just breathe, Snow, breathe.” Charming told her as he gently ran a cool cloth over her face.

“But Charming---

“I know, I know.” He silenced her.

He already knew what she was going to say. If she had Emma now there would be three bodies and not two. Someone would have to stay behind. The realization broke his heart but he refused to let it show.

They’d think of something when she was here; they always found another way.

“It’s finished!” Gepetto announced breathlessly as he came into the room.

He stopped just short of the doorway, not wanting to further intrude.

Snow smiled, thinking that perhaps all hope wasn’t going after all.

Charming started to lift her but Doc’s words stopped him just as his arms came underneath her legs.

“It’s too late. We can’t move her now.” He said sadly.

“Charming,” Snow whispered as she dropped her arms that were coming up to wrap around his neck.

He smiled down at her sadly, fighting the urge to cry.

“It’s okay, Snow.”

And she knew just what he meant. He would stay behind. He trusted that their future and the future of everyone else they loved would be in her and their child’s hands. He believed in them.

Snow hated it. She didn’t want his faith. She wanted him by their side. She wanted---well it didn’t matter.

She bit down as she cried out as another wave of pain hit her. Emma _was_ coming. That’s all they could deal with in the moment.

_

Snow ran her thumb over Emma’s pink cheeks as she held her in her arms. Charming traced a finger over the purple embroidered writing over her blanket and then kissed the top of her head.

Despite everything they were grateful she was there. She appeared healthy. She had all ten fingers and toes.

He hated to ruin the moment but he had to get them to the wardrobe.

“Snow we must go,”

She tore her eyes away from the baby in her arms and locked eyes with husband.

She nodded her head as she allowed him to help her up. They had to leave; they wouldn’t get another chance if they missed their window of opportunity.

Charming withdrew his sword as he peered down the hallway. It appeared safe so he motioned for Snow to go ahead of him.

She held Emma close, rocking her ever so gently.

“I love you,” She whispered back to Charming.

No matter what happened, no matter how it all turned out, she needed to say it. She just prayed it wouldn’t be the last time.

“I love you too, Snow. Always.”

Just as they were about to round the corner, noise erupted from behind them.

“Stop them!” Regina demanded from the other end.

They were so close; they were practically right there.

Snow froze in panic as Charming took a protective stand in front of them.

The guards came around Regina, stalking towards the family with weapons of their own.

Charming tried to look behind them, hoping to spot one of the dwarves there. Unfortunately, something must have happened to them. He couldn’t ponder it too long.

“Go Snow. Get out of here!” He yelled.

Snow looked at him and then back at the guards. Regina glared at her with a look of hatred in her eyes as she called for them to attack.

She didn’t need to be told again. She held Emma tighter as he ran towards the wardrobe. She opened it quickly and got inside with Emma.

The sound of swords clashing sounded off behind them. Yelling and grunting as each side fought. She stole a final look outside before she shut the door and said goodbye to the only life she had ever known.

Charming could sense her eyes on him, he turned his head and that’s when he was struck.

“No!” She cried out.

She wanted to run to him but she couldn’t. Emma’s own cries kept her grounded.

“Go! You'll find me. We'll always find each other.” Charming yelled as he gritted his teeth and plunged his blade into the man who nearly killed him.

With that, he fell with a thud.

Snow shut the door as she fell back against the wall of the tiny wardrobe.

She sobbed along with Emma as they were transported elsewhere.

A blinding light flashed and then it was gone. Suddenly, they weren’t in the enchanted forest anymore. They landed on soft grass.

Snow sniffled, looking around at their surroundings. It was all so foreign and terrifying but at least they were safe. There were no signs of Regina and her army.   

She took a deep breath. Emma’s cries died down as Snow got to her feet.

She had to get help. She focused on carrying one foot in front of the other. They had to keep going and when it was time, they’d have to fight to get back and save everyone.

But for now, they simply had to survive.


End file.
